


Way Back Home

by Food1



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shipwrecked, Canon Compliant, Inspired by Way Back Home by Shaun, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Food1/pseuds/Food1
Summary: Kevin gets shipwrecked.





	Way Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> Just a oneshot.

Kevin opened his eyes. Sand. He saw sand. Where was he? He groaned as he lifted himself up. It was not enough, he fell back down. He yelled in pain.

"Ow!"

He huffed as he rolled to the side to face the sky.

Clear.

The sky was clear. No clouds in sight.

He groaned as he sat up. His stomach hurts because of thr position he passed out in. He looked around.

Luggages, bags, condom wrappers, passed out people and other random stuff. He held his head, what happened again?

He tried to search his brain.

He can't. He can't remember a thing about what happened, all he remembers is that he was in a plane. He was going back to his group members and now he's here. He groaned, his head hurts.

From all that he saw, the plane probably crashed. He's lucky that he's still alive. He's probably the only one, he guesses.

Or not.

He heard a groan from a meter away from him. He looked at the source, it was a woman wearing a curtain...

Well the dress she was wearing has too many designs and it was mesh so it looks like a curtain to Kevin.

She had graying hairs too. Probably an old woman who was trying to have a great vacation in her golden years and ending up here. That's sad.

The woman groaned as she rolled to the other side to face the sky.

"Hello," greeted Kevin and the woman looked at him in shock.

"Where are we, boy?" asked the woman.

"As far as I know, we are in a isolated island due to a malfunction in the system of the airplane resulting in a devastating plane crash with few survivors," said Kevin as the woman nodded. "What's your name, ma'am?"

"Jiwoo. Shin Jiwoo," said the woman. She stood up and lend her hand to help Kevin. The idol smiled as he took her hand and stood up. He dusted himself off and looked around again. Oh, just a few dead bodies and a few passed out ones.

Then they heard a cry. They snapped their heads towards the source of the cry. To be specific, it was a cry of a baby. Then they saw a woman, she was rocking back a crying baby. She was clearly distressed and does not know what to do. The baby probably isn't hers.

Jiwoo walked towards the woman who looked up at them.

"Young lady, if I may, can I help you?" asked Jiwoo as the woman nodded and handed the baby to her. The baby kept on crying but Jiwoo seemed to know what she's doing since the baby fell asleep after a few minutes.

Kevin then looked at the woman, a teenager in fact. Probably sixteen.

~~_I'm gonna be a star, star._ ~~

"Hey, what's your name?" asked Kevin in Korean to which the teenager in question was unable to understand, and he was clearly displaying it. Kevin took the note and asked the same question in English.

"Tan. Bibi Tan," said the teenager.

"Oh, like the game?" asked Kevin as the teenager nodded.

After a while, silence walked past. No one talked as they all walked around the crash site. Those who were passed out, few of them died, and the ones that didn't, Kevin doesn't know what to do. Should they wait for them to wake up or not?

They looked around for items to salvage and all they got was a bag of doritos, a makeup kit and a Gucci belt. Well Kevin is keeping the belt, it's nice. Everything else were like a teenage girl's heart, broken.

Someone stirred and Kevin looked behind him to see someone waking up. Oh, the foreigner. Kevin sighed, out of all the survivors, he's still the only surviving guy.

The foreigner was a woman, obviously. Light blonde hair and pale white skin, she has a tan because of the exposure from the sun. Kevin hopes that he wasn't that exposed, he can't have skin cancer beating him.

The woman rolled to the side and looked up, covering her eyes as the sun was in it's peak.

"Where am I?" she asked herself. Bibi replied anyway.

"In heaven," she said as the woman was shocked and looked at them. She clearly wasn't expecting to see them.

"Oh, who are you guys? Survivors?" she asked in English as Kevin and Bibi nodded. Jiwoo doesn't understand.

"Yeah, I'm Kevin, that's Jiwoo and this is Bibi," said Kevin as he pointed at Jiwoo amd Bibi. The foreigner nodded

"I'm Helen. Helen Hviid," said the woman as she looked around. "Wow, this place is amazing."

Kevin looked down as he remembered Jacob saying the same thing when they explored that Penis Park in Gangwon-do. God, he missed his members so much. He wonders what they are doing right now. Are they worried about him?

He sighed as he looked at the vast ocean. He hopes that help comes soon.

•••

  
The rest of the passed out people died, they were all because of some hidden gash or cut that made them die of bloodloss.

•••

 

It was night time and Kevin lit a fire, he has experience of course. Those Come On! The Boyz reality shows really helps him in these situations. 

 

They all were eating the food they salvaged after thorough searching. Which was a box of oranges, apples, and watermelon; a small tray of kimchi and what looks to be stolen raw chicken that was roasted on the fire. The chicken was hidden in a bag of clothes, it looks stolen.

 

  
Kevin looked up at the stars and sighed as he went back to eating watermelon. He remembers watching Flower Snack and laughing at Eric who was trying to revive Park Subak. God, he was near to tears. He misses them so much. 

  
"Kevin, why are you crying?" asked Jiwoo.

"I just remember my family back in South Korea," said Kevin as Jiwoo nodded.

"Me too, Kevin, me too," said jiwoo as he looked down. "But we will be back home soon, we will see them again."

Kevin smiled as he nodded. Then the baby was crying again. Jiwoo fed him mushy watermelon.

~W~A~Y~B~A~C~K~H~O~M~E~

 

Kevin looked up at the once clear sky. It was filled with clouds. Cirrus clouds, to be specific. He cursed. 

 

•••

 

_"The sky is so clear!" exclaimed Eric as he ran around the park in Jeju._

 

_"If you call a sky with cirrus clouds clear then yeah, sure," said Sunwoo as he sighed and followed the maknae._

 

_•••_

 

It was barely a memorable memory but Kevin missed them so much that anything relating to them is making him melancholic. God, he was so emotional right now. He needs to cry. He wants to cry. He will cry. God damn it, he is crying. He had cried. He cried. 

 

He sat down on the shore and sighed. Bibi sat beside him. 

 

"We're trying to look for food in this island, want to help?" she asked Kevin looked at the ocean. 

 

"Yeah, sure," he replied. Even if he's sad, he's still hungry. He's sangry. More on the sad part but still hungry. 

 

•••

 

The forest on the island contained a lot of bugs. It freaked out Kevin, but if Haknyeon isn't afraid then he probably can too. He just has to...fuck. He screamed as beetle was seen on his shoe. 

 

Helen and Bibi looked at him and at the beetle, they screamed too. 

 

Finally, they were able to get a few fruits that can hopefully satisfy them and also a few tree nuts. Jiwoo was happy when they came back and asked them why they screamed. She laughed at them when they said that it's because of a bug. 

 

•••

 

Kevin looked up and saw stars. 

 

He sighed as he laid back down, the cackling fire being his lullaby along with the sound of cicadas. 

 

•••

 

It's been a week. Kevin was getting desperate. He wants to get off the island already.

 

But alas, no help came. 

 

•••

 

It has been 3 weeks.

 

•••

 

A sound of helicopter was heard and Kevin looked up to see a helicopter approaching. He screamed so loud that his throat hurt and the helicopter seemed to have seen them. It went down and Kevin was so happy. 

 

"Oh my God, finally!" said Helen as they walked towards the landing helicopter.

 

The helicopter door opened and a Korean man walked out. 

 

"Are you survivors of the plane crash of three weeks ago?" he asked as Kevin nodded. The man smiled, "We're sorry that it took a long time, we had to search at 27 islands to look for you guys."

 

The four rejoiced and Jiwoo hugged the baby.

 

"Can you atleast tell me your names?" the man asked as they nodded. 

 

"The baby's name is still unknown to us," said Jiwoo. 

 

Bibi stepped up. "I saw him with a mother who was holding a handkerchief. The handkerchief has name, it's Yoon Jaehwi.

 

The man smiled. "Yes, yes, there was a baby on board named Yoon Jaehwi."

 

~집~으~로~가~는~길~

 

The Boyz members looked at the empty bed in their dorm. One month, one month and if Kevin wasn't found then they will hold a burial. Eric was crying on Sunwoo's chest as the rapper caressed the maknae's back. They were losing hope fast, and it hurts. The fans were devastated as well. 

 

Jacob kneeled beside Kevin's bed and soon was crying on it. 

 

They said to wait a month, it's been three weeks and only 2 more days before the fourth week and the end of February. Kevin's birthday passed already and the cake was still on the table, probably rotten and thankfully not on the floor. 

 

•••

 

Tomorrow, the end of the month was tomorrow. All of the members knew it and they dreaded it. They already lost hope. Kevin was not coming back. 

 

•••

 

Jacob woke up from the sound of someone eating cake and moaning. He sighed as he climbed down his bed and walked out the door. He rubbed his eyes and want to the kitchen. There was Kevin. He was eating cake. 

 

"Kevin, I'm trying to sleep, stop making out with the cake," said Jacob as he turned around to go back to his room. 

 

Wait. 

 

Kevin? 

 

He looked back at Kevin who was busy eating cake. He rubbed his eyes.

 

"Kevin, is that you?" asked Jacob as Kevin nodded. 

 

"I mean, who am I supposed to be?" asked Kevin as Jacob held his head. 

 

"Are you real?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"Am I hallucinating?"

 

"Probably."

 

"Can I get a hoya?"

 

"Hoyaaaaaaaaa!"

 

Jacob widened his eyes. He walked towards Kevin slowly, the meme was looking at him. Slowly, Jacob touched Kevin's face. Then his shoulders. 

 

His chest. 

 

His waist. 

 

~~His dick.~~

 

His thighs. 

 

His legs.

 

His feet. 

 

Jacob pulled back. Holy fuck. 

 

"You're alive?"

 

"No, I'm dead inside."

 

"No joking."

 

"Yes, I am."

 

Jacob kneeled, tears were rolling down his face. He walked towards Kevin in his knees, which hurt like hell, and hugged him, burying his face in what Jacob thinks was his abdomen, wetting Kevin's clothes. 

 

Kevin was silent and on a poker face. Jacob was rubbing his face...on his crotch. Should he stop him? Or should he let Jacob be in an ignorant bliss?

 

He chose the former. 

 

"Jacob..."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"You're rubbing your face on my dick."

 

"I don't care, I don't feel it anyway."

 

"Are you calling me small?"

 

"I thought you were smart, Kevin."

 

"I'm not small, Jacob."

 

"Feels like it."

 

"Shut up."

 

Soon, Jacob and Kevin were on the couch, they were cuddling.

 

"Hey Kevin?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"We missed you."

 

"I know. I missed you guys too."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yeah."

 

•••

 

Kevin was busy making morning coffee, with Jacob latching unto him, he claimed that Kevin might disappear, when Sangyeon entered the Kitchen. 

 

The eldest stopped and looked at them.

 

"Kevin?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Is that you?"

 

"No, I'm Beyonce."

 

"Can I get a hoya?"

 

"Hoyaaaaa!"

 

"It really is you!"

 

"Come on, hug me and rub your face on my crotch while you cry just like Jacob, I know you want to."

 

"Did he really?"

 

"Yeah, he did."

 

"Wow! Jacob, I thought you were innocent."

 

Jacob groaned. 

 

"I'm an angel, not an innocent."

 

Kevin looked at Sangyeon with his arms inviting a hug.

 

"So?"

 

"Fine."

 

•••

 

Twitter:

 

Hey guys! It's your moonlight boy, Kevin. Yes, I'm back. I'm not dead and I'm okay. Anyways, how are you guys?

 

*insert selfie*

 

Replies:

 

**kevin's manager** @kevinsmanager  
Kevin! You're alive!

 

**Ece ☁| Kim Jelly** @lovingyounghoon  
Kevin is back y'all!

 

**Sanchi** @wonderhwallI  
Kevin!!!!!!!!!

 

**Author's Note:**

> You see the accounts there? Follow them.


End file.
